Paper Mario
by Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu
Summary: Something fishy is going down at Kaiba Land as Yugi and the gang go there for some unknown reason, only to find Kaiba Land deserted and dark with no Kaibas in site. Suddenly one by one they all disappear and it turns into one mystery after another.
1. Paper Mario Characters

Paper Mario Characters  
  
Configured and figured out by:  
  
Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu  
  
Lillia Karasu and her bro  
  
Good Guys  
  
Mario: Yugi Mouto (but pronounced as "Mooto" in Japanese)  
  
Luigi: himself as the game character  
  
Princess Peach: Téa Gardner/Anzu Mazaki  
  
Goombario: Joey Wheeler  
  
?????: ?????????????  
  
?????: ?????????????  
  
?????: ?????????????  
  
?????: ?????????????  
  
?????: ?????????????  
  
?????: ?????????????  
  
?????: ?????????????  
  
?????: ?????????????  
  
Bad Guys  
  
(all characters are based on the actual game and starring as themselves. I think it should stay like that. My brain is too tuckered out to make up anything. Plus I suck at making up things. I'm just doing this for chronological reasons. As for how many bad guys? I'm too lazy to check right now)  
  
Bowser  
  
Kammy Koopa  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
(monotonous but I'll stop here)  
  
-Other characters/things-  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
?????  
  
A/N: The reasons I'm putting this up is to let you guys keep on guessing on who is who and what will be coming up in the character line and the story plot. Though I might get flames for ever doing such a stupid thing, but that's life. You get flames, or you get fried, or crash and burn and die. That's my principal in my case anyway.  
  
Also, special thanks to my friend Lillia Karasu and her bro for helping me get this character thing down. But I shoulda said that before since this was about a year and a half ago. That's about how long my brain takes to kick into gear. Coulda token longer, but nah. Why hold out on getting burned when you can do that now, ne? smiles  
  
Anywhoo, this is the character lists. Take guesses if you guys like, but if not, then you will just have to wait until the chapter comes out, but each chapter in the actual game may take a couple or even 5 chapters in my story, depending on how hard I'll work or how tired I'll be. Yeesh. . .nice concept there. Anyways, I think I'll end it here.  
  
Let the Imagination run Wild 


	2. Prelude

Paper Mario  
  
By: ~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
Disclaimer: okay, it's been like about almost a whole year since I updated something. I just suddenly lost interest in writing. But I wanted to about a couple month ago, to pick things up where I left off, but NO. My stupid floppy disk that had all the stories on it disappeared on me! Meh...what a life. Anyways, I just entered High School as a Frosh so I'll be pretty slow doing updates, but hopefully my stories won't suck too bad neither. A word of warning, but if anyone knows me just barely, my humor in stories are pretty wacked, so I don't expect anyone to laugh. If anything, laugh at how pathetically I attempt it. Well, I'll save more rambling for later. This is just a prelude to the whole story, so sorry if you all get confused. Thanks a bunch for bothering with this stupid thing. Oh, one more thing. There will be romance, but I won't have any yaoi or BoyxBoy/GirlxGirl characters. If you want to know what romance I'm going to do, the best info would probably be is to read my other stories that I did.  
  
P.S: nevermind the titles. They're too weird. And all rights for the Paper Mario game are reserved for that company and people who made it only. I don't want anyone suing me for using the story line. I got no money. Seriously.  
  
~*~  
  
Prelude: Beans, Kaiba Land machines and. . .getting pulled out of school??  
  
Started: February. 19, 2004  
  
Finished: February. 20, 2004  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Joey Wheeler."  
  
". . . .zzzzzzzzz. . . . . . . ."  
  
"Wheeler?"  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
"Wheeler!"  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ."  
  
The classroom fell dead quiet and watched as the teacher walked from the front of the room from the blackboard casually with a fake but suddenly scary smile. She slowly approached her sleeping dull blonde students desk and called softly, very softly,  
  
"Joey, oh, Joeeeeeeeeeeey. . ."  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Was his only reply.  
  
The teacher then placed her hands on his desk and took the whistle she had around her neck for such an occasion. Then she took a deep breath blew it, making everyone wince and cover there ears, and then the wrath of the teacher's voice came at the top of her lungs, "ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! MY EARS!!!!!!!!" Joey cried as he fell back on his chair and on the floor, holding his head, "Owww!!!" Then he blinked and looked straight up at a one pissed teacher and he sweat dropped nervously with a somewhat panicky smile, his Brooklyn accent a little shaky "S-sorry, Ms. B! I was payin' attention! Really!!"  
  
The instructor put her hands on her hips as she stared him down, "Hmm. . . ."  
  
'. . .yeesh. . .even wit' jus one look, it's scary enough as it is!' Joey thought as his smile widen a little more, "Uh, can I help you?"  
  
She continued to give him a look before she closed her eyes and straightened, crossing her arms, "Hmph. Your being called to the principal's office, so I suggest you get going. And take your things with you because I'm pretty sure your not coming back today. Now move out!"  
  
Joey scrambled to his feet and hurriedly put the chair back in it's place before grabbing his bag and books, "Yes, ma'am!" Then he stopped and dared to look up at the teacher, ". . .why am I going? I didn't do nothin' wrong toda- "  
  
"MOVE IT, WHEELER OR I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY AND MAKE YOU GO CRYIN' HOME TO YOUR BABY-SITTER!!"  
  
And with that, Joey zipped out the class door.  
  
The teacher then pivoted around and made it back to the front, picking up her ruler she used for pointing and slapped the desk hard with it with the same fake but scary smile on, "Okay, class. Turn to page 241 in your textbook. . .NOW!!!"  
  
Scared out of their wits, the class did just that, hoping they won't have this substitute teacher for very long.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's like da Drill Sergeant from Hell, that's what she is. . ." Joey mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head where it connected with the floor.  
  
"You said something there, Joey?" A familiar voice asked as the tall Tristen Taylor came up beside his friend, having his schoolbag hanging over his shoulder.  
  
The other teen blinked his brown eyes, "Tristen, you too!?"  
  
"Being sent to the principal? Yup. But the funny thing is, I didn't starts any fights or cut classes or anything like that today. And I'm sure it's not a family thing either. What about you?"  
  
"Well, let's see. . ." Joey thought for a moment, then he shrugged and continued to walk down the hall. "Nope. Nothin' that I can think up neither."  
  
The sky was a bright blue with patches of white clouds here and there and the sun was setting its light heat directly over Domino city, indicating it was just about mid-day. At Domino High, school was about half way over and in a couple more hours it would lead into the weekend where a lot of people had plans to slack off.  
  
The two friends walked in silence until they came to the waiting room before the principal's office, and there Tristen and Joey stared with their mouths open at the three people sitting in the chairs.  
  
"Whoa, no way! Yugi! What are you doing here!" Tristen said in complete surprise as he then looked at the other two in disbelief, "Ryou and Tea?! You guys too!? Of all people, I didn't think you guys would end up here!"  
  
The still growing purple-eyed little Yugi Mouto sheepishly smiled a little with a small nervous laugh, idly fiddling with the golden pyramid, the legendary Millennium Puzzle that was tied around his neck and also harbored the link with him and the King of Games and the ability to change to one personality to another.  
  
Joey stared and then he almost burst into laughter but he held it back with a hand over his mouth, "Wha'd you guys do, set the chem. Lab on fire?"  
  
The shoulder brown haired blue eyed girl, Téa Gardener, glared and crossed her arms as she sat in between the other two boys on either side of her, her voice unamused and flat, "Oh, ha ha ha, very funny, Joey. Just because I can't handle fire that well doesn't mean I want to intentionally burn things. But I didn't even have chemistry today."  
  
"Then what was it? Dressing inappropriately? Break a glass window? Threaten the teacher with a knife?" Joey sarcastically pushed some more with a grin.  
  
"If I HAD a knife, I'll be sure to threaten you with it first." Téa fumed.  
  
The white haired teen, Ryou Bakura, on the other side of her gently laid a hand on her shoulder with a smile, adding a little to the play, "Now, now, Téa. . .I think that's too good for our Joey here."  
  
Tristen smirked, "Yeah. A spoork'll do!"  
  
"An' wha's dat suppose t'mean?!" Now it was Joey's turn to get steamed as he threw a look at Tristen, waving a fist around.  
  
"Calm down, Joey, they're just teasing you." Yugi said with a laugh, waving a hand in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, can't you take a joke?" Téa smiled.  
  
"Lighten up, dude! We're here for ya." Tristen said as he grabbed the blonde and gave him a noogie.  
  
Joey struggle, "Aw, come on! Leggo!" He finally broke away and gave Tristen a look before fixing his hair and looked at the three that were sitting down in their seats, "But seriously. Why are you guys here?"  
  
Ryou shook his head, "We don't know. We were just called here for no reason that we can think of. And it's the same story with Yugi and Téa. Strange, I think."  
  
"No kidding. Joey and I are the top troublemakers of the school, but we haven't done anything today." Tristen said as he sat down beside Yugi, then he grinned, ". . .yet."  
  
Yugi sweat drops, ". . .I don't think that's such a good idea, Tristen."  
  
"Easy, Yug. I wasn't really planning on it."  
  
"Good. Now if your all done talking, I suggest you all sit down." The principal said as he stood at his now opened door dressed in his blue suit as he rubbed his graying hair and fixes them back in place.  
  
Joey and Tristen obediently did so, taking up the last remaining seats in the waiting room as Téa spoke for all of them, "Mr. Saiyu, is there anything we did wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?" Mr. Saiyu looked up at her and waved a hand, "Oh no, of course not. Besides, I'm too old to be chasing around some rascals. You all are too good of a student for that. . ." Then he glanced at Joey and Tristen, ". . .well, most of you."  
  
The two boys grinned widely at their reputation.  
  
Ryou sat up straighter to help ease the tension that was building up earlier, "That's good, but what is the reason?"  
  
The old man thought for a moment as he began to remember, "It isn't for getting into trouble, that's for sure, only that you five are to leave school early today as soon as possible."  
  
"Wait, what? Leave school early? Why?" Yugi asked in disbelief as he thought to himself, '. . .I know it's not Grandpa. He wouldn't call all of us. . .'  
  
The principal took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and read it over, ". . .it says that you have business to attend to with Kaiba in Kaiba Land. And it also says here that you go there as soon as possible."  
  
Everyone stared at him with wide eyes as there was a long and heavy silence filling the room before Joey cleared his throat and raised a hand, ". . .wait, tell me if I heard dis right. All FIVE of us a'e to be pulled out of school, MID-day, right before da weekend, go ta Kaiba Land because we have business with Kaiba? THEE Kaiba of Kaiba Corps.?"  
  
Mr. Saiyu blinked and nodded slowly, "Yes. It shouldn't seem a surprised to you though, right? I mean, you've met and been with Mr. Kaiba before, am I right?"  
  
'. . .not exactly hanging out type of thing. . .' Tristen thought to himself but didn't bother saying anything out loud but just crossed his arms.  
  
"You're not kiddin' us, right, Mr. Saiyu?" Joey asked suspiciously, once more for the record.  
  
"I don't think there was any record in history that says I kid, Mr. Wheeler. Well, you all better get going. Here's the note with my signature if you get stopped on the way out." Mr. Saiyu said as he scribbled down his name on a blank spot on the paper and handed it to Téa. He yawned then stretched and rubbed the back of his aching neck, "I hope this day ends quickly. . .I'll see you five on Monday then. Have a nice weekend."  
  
The five friends watched as their school principal waved as he went back into his office, and with a quiet shut of his door, that was it. Everyone then scrambled over to Téa to look at the note, very clearly don't look convinced.  
  
"This is a first. . .Kaiba pulling us out of school." Ryou pointed out.  
  
"I don't think it was Kaiba, meaning thee Seto Kaiba, that sent this note." Téa said.  
  
"What do you mean, Téa?" Yugi said as he looked at the note in her hands again.  
  
"Come on. Let's all think about it. Kaiba pretty much hates our guts and gets irritated by the simple sound of our names. It's probably a hoax." She answered.  
  
Tristen stood and threw his back over his shoulders and looked over at them with his dull brown eyes, "Well, hoax or not, we might as well check it out since it's still school time."  
  
Joey smirked and rubbed his hands together, "I'm gonna have fun payin that bastard back for callin' me a dog!"  
  
"Uh oh, he has that look again. . ." Yugi said in a forewarning tone as he stood up with Téa with his bag as well since the teacher's told them to bring their things.  
  
"Actually, I think calling Joey a 'dog' is cuter than calling him a baby kangaroo." Téa teased as she walked out the of the waiting room, leading the group.  
  
"What?! Your takin' Kaiba's side!?" Joey shouted as he trailed after them down the hall. Then he thought and then he smirked widely while he took a sly tone, "Why, Téa. Could it be dat you LIKE him?"  
  
'. . .oh boy. . .Joey's asking for it. . .' Ryou thought as he walked beside Yugi.  
  
"Joey. . ." She said in a stale tone before she turned to him with a scary smile and asked in a sarcastically sweet voice, "Would you like to see that knife you were talking about?"  
  
The brown-eyed teen gulped and shook his head, "N-no! Th-that's okay!"  
  
"Then shut up and let's go." And with that, Téa turned and walked again.  
  
Joey sweat dropped nervously and mumbled to himself, ". . .I'm startin' t'think Téa's more scarier than my English substitute teacher. . ."  
  
Yugi chuckled quietly and followed in line as they walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, we're almost there. You guys called who you're staying with where we are, right?" Téa asked as the group began to approach the last corner they would need to round to reach Kaiba Land.  
  
"My old man doesn't care, so I'm good." Joey said with his hands behind his head. They all stopped by the Game Shop that Yugi's Grandfather owns and dropped off their bags.  
  
"We did, Téa." Ryou answered.  
  
"Now let's go see what all this 'business' thing is about, and the real reason why we got let off from school so early." Tristen said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking along side the group.  
  
They passed the corner and squinted a little from the sudden sunlight that blinded them for a minute. The gate didn't help either, being it metal and towering high. There were pale beige colored stoned walls to shield and conceal what was inside and lined around the whole park. But something was missing. . .  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Yugi said, stopping everyone from going any further.  
  
"What's the matter, Yug?" Joey asked as he turned to the shorter boy.  
  
"It's usually busy here. Usually there'd be a long line with a lot of people walking around, but do you see anyone? And the gates are closed!"  
  
"That's st-"Ryou started to say before he was interrupted.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the philosophy gang." A familiar voice said that belonged to a female with blonde hair and violet purple eyes with her recognizable purple jacket. Mai Valentine grinned a little mockingly at the group of friends with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall bordering around Kaiba Land.  
  
"Mai! What are you doing here!?" Tristen reeled a little in surprise.  
  
The young woman's grin widen a little, "I came because I got word that I should come here, so here I am."  
  
"But why? I thought you don't go to anything or anywhere unless there's something you want." Yugi inquired as they came and walked over to her.  
  
"I got nothing else to do. Besides, it's not a crime to be where I want to be, now is there. It's my life so I'm going to live how I want to." Mai answered back, then she raised a brow at them, "And why are you five here. It's not common for kids to be out of preschool this early."  
  
"High School!!" Joey shouted, clearly starting to get irritated.  
  
"Joey, calm down. She's just trying to get on your nerves." Tristen said as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Mai shrugged, "Whatever. Anyways, why are you guys here?"  
  
"Well, we got called to our principal's office and was given this note. . ." Téa says as she took out the piece of paper with the writing on it and showed it to her, ". . .that says we have to come here as soon as possible because we have business with Kaiba. Probably a prank of some kind."  
  
The woman thought for a moment with her chin resting on her fist as she studied the note in Téa's hand, "Hmm. . .maybe. Either that or something fishy is going on."  
  
"Uh. . .guys. . .?" Ryou quipped up, straying the girls from their conversation and they turned and saw him pointing to the gate, "Sorry to interrupt, but wasn't that entrance closed?"  
  
Mai and Téa backed up away from the wall to the group and looked on as a little fear gnawed at the pit of their stomachs. From the time that they arrived, there was a chain locked heavily at the gate entrance with many keyholes and also an electric security system with voice activation, but all was missing. And there were no lights in the building.  
  
"Dis is getting' creepy!" Joey cried as he backed up a bit before hiding behind Tristen then cautiously peered around the other teens shoulder, "How 'bout we come back later, like next month?"  
  
"Joey!" Téa said as she turned faced him, "Your such a coward sometimes! Despite how scared you are, we're going to have to go in there and find out what's going on."  
  
"But why can't we let someone else do dat. . ." The blonde made meekly said.  
  
"Téa's right, Joey. Besides, if it's an emergency, when we call for help they might not get here in time." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Or they might not believe us. Kaiba may be the worst, but his goons will just make up an excuse to get us off the hook from looking around. Or, they can make up a story and probably put us in jail." Mai also put in.  
  
"S-so we're going in?" Tristen shakily said, starting to get as scared as Joey.  
  
Ryou looked over to them as he came beside them, "Well, we were also called here for a reason. It's best that we go take a look."  
  
"I hope that's a no. . ." Joey and Tristen said in union.  
  
"Stop whining, you cry babies. Shape up and be a man!" Mai sharply said as she shot them a look.  
  
"Let's not waste anytime." Another voice, a more deeper and mature voice said.  
  
Everyone blinked and looked at where Yugi was, only the air around him changed and felt more of the darker type. His shoulders were also broader and he looked taller than he use to be along with the noticeable trait of his hands in his pockets. Finally Ryou pointed out, "I thought Yami came out only for a Duel. . ."  
  
Yami Yugi, the King of Games, turned to look at them over his shoulder with a serious look in his amethyst eyes, his voice taking on a smooth calm but stern tone, "But if there is also danger, then I have no choice. There is something at work here and I would like to see what it is."  
  
"Right. Let's go then." Téa nodded and Yami lead the group, walking forward and past the gates, but just as they were about to reach the dark entry, the gate slammed shut, with all it's missing locks and security system back in place like it was never removed or touched.  
  
Joey yelped and began to tremble while his teeth chattered, "I-I'm not sure if dis was such a good idea!"  
  
"Shut up, Joey! You're starting to freak me out too!" Tristen tried to fight his fear, but it found a way into his voice.  
  
Yami smirked but didn't say anything and they slowly walked one by one into the darkness. They tried sticking close as they tried to see through the dimness since there was barely some light to see by due to the daylight outside Kaiba Land. Joey and Tristen almost clinged to each other in fear as Mai and Téa held hands to keep track of each other while Ryou and Yami walked beside each other.  
  
"So what do you think is going on here, Yami?" Ryou quietly asked him while he tried to see through the bleakness.  
  
"I don't know. My abiou doesn't know either. But hopefully when we find Kaiba, we'll know." The King of Games answered. He turned back to try and see where he was going as he thought to himself, '. . .this is almost like the Shadow Realm itself. . .'  
  
There was a very long and heavy extent of silence, hightening the senses to become more adjusted to the darkness as the site couldn't be used that much. It was also cold while the sound of their footsteps tapping and echoing off the walls didn't help with the mind neither. But then suddenly there was a piercing scream and he stumbled through the darkness till Yami held a frightened Téa by the shoulders, trying to calm her down before he began to talk to her, "Téa, Téa, what's wrong?"  
  
The girl shivered and trembled in his hold while fear had a fierce grip on her shaky voice, "I-I-I tried t-to call to Tr-Tristen and J-Joey, but they never answered! And j-just a few moments ago, Mai disappeared too!"  
  
"Calm down, Téa, I'm right here and so is Ryou. . ." Then after a period of silence, Yami slowly turned and tried to look through the gloom. No matter how good his sense of defense around his emotions, even now fear was starting to knock at the door to his mind, and the link with Yugi wasn't helping either, "Ryou. . .?"  
  
Only silence answered him along with the soft echo of his own voice. There was nobody there or any sign or indication that there was. He then turned back to Téa when he suddenly felt his hand grow cold, only to step back, his eyes wide. What he saw or felt was only empty air and nothing more. The air began to abruptly feel heavy as the fear finally hit where it wanted to and now even the great Yami was a little more than scared.  
  
No one was here.  
  
Yami called out each name into the darkness as long as he could, only to hear his own voice and the dead silence of the space. He ran in directions, any directions and kept on calling until he eventually tired himself out, his body pushed to the limits from searching. His breathing was ragged as the panic sapped at the last of his energy until finally he let the darkness overtake his vision and he blacked out.  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
O-okay. . .this turned out to be more of a horror prologue than suspenseful. Anyways, I told you I sucked, but this is only a prologue. Hopefully my humor will improve from this stupid thing. And pardon if I'm rusty in my low writing abilities. It's been a long time since I did something this long. I just have too much inspiration. This prologue wasn't much but it's a start for me. The first chapter will hopefully be better, and probably be longer, and take me longer to do. I KNOW this story will NOT be easy, but I'll try! I will say, though, is that there will be a lot of surprises in store for this story. ^-^* And that's all I'm saying! Until next time, see ya!  
  
P.S. FLAME ON! I know you guys all have flames so go ahead and give me your best shot! Show me how crappy my stories are, because I know they suck! 


	3. Get The Game On

Paper Mario  
  
By: ~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hiyo's, ppls! Jus' wanted to say that I don't own nothing but my life, my pillow, and this story. Nothing else. And please don't sue. I got no money. I'm only 14. Period. If anything it's like maybe 15 cense, or maybe a little more but I know it's not even making a quarter. Again, all rights are reserved on the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and also the story plot line and most of the characters I'm using from Paper Mario. I only own one character in here and the other one is owned by my friend, but who they are, well, I can't tell you that now can I? *winks* Another surprise to expect. How I was inspired by this idea and when, I'll tell at the end of this chapter because I'm pretty sure you want to get on reading, ne? ^-~*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Get the Game on for Prologue Part I of Confusion  
  
Started: February. 21, 2004  
  
Finished: February. 22, 2004  
  
~*~  
  
He shifted and tossed in his bed before settling back in after finding a comfortable spot, drawing the red covers over his head to block out the shining afternoon sunlight from the window. The top bunk bed creaked as the boy faced the light blue wall. Birds were chirping in the many trees outside as a warm gentle breeze gently rustled the leaves, making him shift again until he suddenly froze, his purple eyes snapping open wide and he sat up with a bolt, only for him to tumble out and land on the ground with a rather loud thud on the wooden floor.  
  
Yugi rubbed his head and looked around and blinked where he fell from, "Wait a second! Since when did I have a top bunk!?"  
  
A tall person dressed in blue overalls over a green shirt with white gloves on his hands came into the room, fixing his green trademark hat with the green letter in the shape of an "L" in the middle of a white circle on it, back unto his head. The black mustache was also something recognizable, "Mario, what's wrong?"  
  
Yugi blinked at him, "You're the game character Luigi!"  
  
The character blinked again, "Brother, what are you talking about? Of course it's me."  
  
The shorter boy sweat dropped as he stood and dusted himself off, ". . .why are you calling me 'Mario'? I'm not him!"  
  
"I think you fell a little harder than I thought. . ." Luigi said as he tilted his head and studied the boy, ". . .but you do seem different. . .or I could be imagining things."  
  
"My name is Yugi Mouto, not Mario. I go to Domino High School in Domino, Japan." Yugi explained, trying to suppress the many questions that were beginning to pop into his mind, but the biggest question was, where is everyone?  
  
"Don't know where that is. As far as I know is only the Mushroom Kingdom."  
  
Yugi sweat dropped and stared before he shook his head, "I-I'm sorry. . .what? Did you say the MUSHROOM Kingdom?"  
  
Luigi raised a brow and crossed his arms, "Boy, I think that fall really did something or you really are this Yugi person."  
  
"That's what I've been trying to say! My name is Yugi, not Mario!" Yugi was getting clearly frustrated with all this, especially when he didn't know where he was or his friends.  
  
"Whoa, then, take it easy there. . .Yugi. Don't need to get upset." Luigi said as he put his hands up in defense, then he put them down and looked over at Yugi, "Okay, say I believe you, why are you here?"  
  
The purple-eyed boy blinked and thought for a moment, trying to think back on what he could remember, from the time he was at school, to meeting his friends and Mai at Kaiba Land. . .then a sudden void of darkness and then nothing. His voice was now quiet with his brows furrowed a little in confusion, "I. . .I don't know. I can't remember. . ."  
  
"Then what do you remember?" The digitally made up character asked.  
  
". . .I was at school, but then I got pulled out with my friends because we got a note from someone who owns a business company to come to one of their theme parks for something, only there was no one there and the place was dark. After that, it's pretty much a blur. . ." Yugi then looked up at Luigi with a start as it dawned on him, "My friends! Where are they?"  
  
Luigi scratched his head with a questionable look, "Well. . .we have no neighbors. . .and we're pretty much isolated out here by ourselves, so I don't know."  
  
There was the sound of fluttering wings, then a ring outside the house that advert both their attention before a voice came from outside the door, "Mail call!" Then another set of fluttering before it faded and then there were only the sounds of the birds outside.  
  
Luigi then turned back to Yugi, "Come on into the living room and sit down and make yourself comfortable while I go outside and get the mail, then we can talk this situation over, okay?"  
  
"Alright. . ." Yugi nodded quietly and followed him into the small wooded living room.  
  
When Luigi went out, Yugi looked around. There was a three shelved bookcase with books filling up most of the spaces in them as there was a table also made of wood with two chairs. A plant was set in the middle of the table to add some decoration as everything sat on a green carpet. A classical simple type of home setting with a window sitting right next to the door to look out.  
  
Yugi then absentmindedly reached to fiddle with the Millennium Puzzle, his old habit since he had completed it about some ways back. He remembered how he had got it from his grandfather and started right away on it, wanting to know if what his grandfather said was true, that the puzzle will grant any wish the owner desired. He then remembered how he suddenly assembled almost all the pieces together, only to find one important thing missing, the Eye. But then his grandfather came in and gave him the last piece, letting Yugi have the power of the Millennium Puzzle, and through that, he met Yami, and even more is that he got his wish: to have true friends, which were of course Joey, Tristen, Téa and Ryou.  
  
He smiled a little at the memory, but then it faded when he realized that the puzzle was gone from its place around his neck. Yugi also felt the absence of not having Yami fill his other part, yet he still can't remember where it went. He contemplated this and was about to sit down when Luigi came bursting into the blue painted door, startling Yugi and making him fall on the floor for the second time that day, "AGH!"  
  
The green and blue dressed individual blinked then smiled a little in apology, "Sorry, Yugi. But I think I have an answer to your problem right here!" He said as he held up a letter.  
  
Yugi slowly stumbled to a stand, rubbing his sore head with a wince, "What is it, Luigi?"  
  
Luigi came over and looked back down at the paper, "I'll read it to you:  
  
I'm throwing a party at my castle today! Mario and Luigi, I would be honored if you both would attend. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you. There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! I hope to see you there soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Peach."  
  
Yugi blinked in confusion, "What? I don't get it. . ."  
  
"It means that if we go to the party and see the Princess, she'll know what to do about your problem and how to help you."  
  
"Really? She would know?" There was now hope imbedded in his voice as the pain from the two falls was being long forgotten.  
  
Luigi nodded, "Yeah! She's got to, I mean, she is the Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom after all. And with so many subjects and scholars, not to mention all these people that's going to be there, at least ONE of them has to know what to do."  
  
Yugi straightened with a broad smile on his face, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He then dashed for the door, but then was gently yanked back by the collar.  
  
"Hold on a minute there, Yugi. This also came in the mail." The tall male said as he placed something inside of the boy's white-gloved hand.  
  
Yugi stared with wide eyes in horror and devastation as he trembled a bit at the site that lay in his palm. A jagged gold piece connected and structured by smaller golden pieces gleamed up at him. It was a small broken section taken apart from the Millennium Puzzle!  
  
'. . .no! Yami!' No wonder there was a void in the connection that the two shared besides the separation with him and the puzzle. Yugi's voice shook a little as he continued to gape at the site, ". . .h-how did this happen. . .?" Then he looked up at Luigi frantically, almost near tears at the thought of not being able to see his other half again, "Where are the other pieces?! I have to know!"  
  
"Whoa, easy. Look. I can't answer any of your questions. Just calm down and gather yourself together, then when your ready, we'll go see the Princess, alright?" Luigi said, placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder in comfort.  
  
Yugi shut his eyes tightly, trying to will himself not to cry and he closed his hand over the Millennium piece. Not only did he not know where any of his friends are, but all the hard work and the heart he put into making the puzzle seemed it was for nothing as well. He felt almost completely empty and helpless inside, something he had feared about feeling for a long time for as long as he could remember. It seemed he was all alone with no one to help him and he bit his lip.  
  
The puzzle piece that was so cold in his hand then suddenly became warm against his skin, and if paying attention enough, it would softly pulse like a slow and sleepy heartbeat. Yugi then opened his eyes to the ground. No. It shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't give up so easily, give up on his friends. For all he knew, they could still be out there, waiting. This piece of the puzzle proved it. It didn't matter how long Yugi put it together, but what mattered is his reason why. He wanted true friends and each piece showed it completely.  
  
He closed his purple eyes again and drew in a deep breath before glancing up at Luigi and nodded, now determined, "Alright. I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Let's go then!" Luigi said in agreement and lead him out into the yard.  
  
There was a dirt pathway in the grass that lead pass a blue and white painted mailbox to a rather large green pipe sticking out upwards from the ground and they stopped in front of it.  
  
Yugi blinked and pointed, "What's that?"  
  
"That? That would be our transportation into Toad Town. The only transportation besides taking the long way walking." Luigi answered as he stopped in front of it.  
  
The high schooler came over beside him and leaned over, looking into the black darkness inside it as he drew a gold bang away from his face so he could get a better look, ". . .looks kind of dark in there. Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! Now come on. Let's not keep the Princess waiting!" And with that, the taller Mario brother gently pushed Yugi in headfirst, catching him totally off-guard again, before Luigi jumped in himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Luigi climbed out of the pipe and stood on it before jumping down, blinking when he saw Yugi face-flat on the ground, "You okay?"  
  
"Ugh. . .I seem to be falling a lot today. . ." Yugi tiredly said as he got up slowly, rubbing his sore head that was hurting for the 4th time that day.  
  
Then he blinked a few times at his surroundings. There were buildings not higher than a two story house and not wider than one either except for one that had a cardboard sign on the short green grassy lawn that had a tulip- like flower with an orange bloom, but it had two beady eyes to go with it, like all the rest of the characters so far that he's seen. Not far off to his right, there was a big pond of water with a monument of a kind with another pipe on a white platform that also had grass bordering around the base of the green pipe.  
  
The path that he and Luigi stood on was light and dark brown in stone, making into the shape of a mushroom head, but it also had eyes. There were also some people a little shorter than him walking around, but they wore different colored sleeveless jackets for clothes, and they had rather large heads, like that of a mushroom head as well, and the colors were red spots and white decorating the head. Only then did Yugi realize something. . .everyone and everything was 2D, or seemed was like they were cut out of paper.  
  
"Welcome to Toad Town, Yugi. A place where many of the people are friendly." Then Luigi looked over at the stunned growing teen, "This town isn't so bad, but it tends to get busy every once in a while. That's why my brother, Mario, and I live on the countryside of the kingdom where it's nice and quiet." Then he walked forward, looking back at Yugi, "Come on. We should hurry to the castle."  
  
Yugi blinked back and nodded before hurrying after him, taking long glances at the buildings he passed by. Several of the small characters passed smiles at him while some said greetings along with the name Mario. He then came next to Luigi and whispered the question that was nagging his brain, "Who are these people?"  
  
"Well, they're not actually people. They're called Toads and are the many residents that live in this world, along with other characters that you will see at the party. As for us humans being here, so far I only know is my brother, me, and the Princess. I haven't seen anyone else."  
  
"I see. . ." Then Yugi blinked and stopped in front of a building painted in a scenery of a clear night sky with stars that almost looks like its actually twinkling, making it look seemingly real. But that's not what caught his eyes and he rubbed them before looking again just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before sweat dropping, ". . .is it just me or is that roof spinning!?"  
  
"Hmm?" Luigi stopped and looked up before smiling, "Oh no. It's spinning alright."  
  
"What?! How?!"  
  
Luigi shrugged, "Who knows. This is the fortune-teller's place in Toad Town. His name is Merlon, and his whole family is dedicated to the usage of the power of the stars, message bearers from beyond, and all that magic stuff. I'm not into it." Then looked back at him with a smile, "Now, if there is anymore questions, let the princess answer. She knows a lot more than I do."  
  
Yugi finally tore his purple gaze from the unbelievable house and nodded, following the younger Mario brother to a large and heavy metal gateway painted in blue with a large gold star with the same small black eyes covering most of the door. He and Luigi went over to it and it opened right down the middle, letting them pass through.  
  
It was tall and huge, bigger than any building he's seen. The castle walls were painted in a gentle creamy beige with a type of dull pinkish brown for the pointed roofs that reached to the sun and sky. Many windows made of rich wood dotted around the palace with glittering crystal glass and made a way to see inside the persons walk around and talk and laugh at the festivities that were going on that day. Some of the visitors took to the natural surroundings and stood outside near the beautifully sculptured water fountain while they chatted away, but resembled more to animals then anything else while some are hard to describe.  
  
Yugi couldn't find his voice as Luigi lead him through the large mahogany front doors. Inside the place was brightly lit as they walked on a velvet red carpet that settled on a black and white checkered tile floor. There were a few round tables with white sheets covering them with sweets and drinks placed on it in an arrangement. Walking around were more Toads and other characters from noticeably far off places due to how they dressed, "Whoa. . ." He finally said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. What a magnificent castle! I never get used to this place. It looks like lots of guests are already here." Then Luigi looked at Yugi and smiled apologetically, "Sorry to do this to you, Yugi, but I have to do something, so sit tight and I'll be right back as soon as I can, alright?"  
  
"H-huh?" The boy stuttered but then he nodded slowly after closing his mouth, ". . .a-alright, Luigi."  
  
"Hey, don't worry! I know this is a big place but there's nothing to be scared of. Oh, and that gold thing I gave you from the mail looks like it has a loop where you can string something through it and hang it somewhere, so here's a chain." Luigi said as he handed the linked silver ovals to Yugi, "It's small, but it'll hold strong through heavy weights. I should know. Mario taught me that. Anyways, I'll see ya. Be right back!"  
  
"Thanks, Luigi!" Yugi called after him with a bright smile before he looked down at the chain and took out the piece of the puzzle from his pocket in the plumber's outfit. Indeed, this piece did have the loophole that enabled him to hang the Millennium item around his neck and immediately Yugi threaded the chain through and placed it around his neck. He then smiled a little in relief as he felt a bit better at having at least a part of the puzzle.  
  
A few moments later, one of the Toad characters dressed in a guard-like manner with a spear in hand came up to him, but he seemed to be trembling a little, "M-m-mr. Mario s-sir. . .?"  
  
Yugi blinked down at him and knelt so he'd be at eye level with the guard, then he thought a little and bit back the thought of giving out his real name, not knowing what would come of it since this guard held a weapon and nodded, ". . .yes? What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"  
  
"W-w-well. . ." The guard tried to clear his throat, but that didn't help much and he looked down, "I-I'm a trainee, and th-there's just so many p- people. I guess I'm a bit s-scared. . .pretty pathetic of me, h-huh?"  
  
Yugi blinked as a memory passed through his mind and then he smiled a little at it. This Toad reminded so much of himself when he was in school where he had no friends or anyone to talk to and turn to or hang out with. Just unsure, uneasy, and even frightened. So he placed a hand on the trainee's shoulder and he shook his head, "No, of course not. When we first get into new things with no one to really talk to, it's not pathetic for someone to feel scared, because everyone eventually feels like that every time, no matter what they do or who they are. I was like that when I was in school and I had no friends while being constantly teased and picked on. But the best part about it is that you can learn from it and grow, and with people that care about you to encourage you, then you won't need to be afraid and then you can be the best that you can, as long as there will be someone there to help you along and be there for you. You have someone, right?"  
  
The Toad blinked and then blushed a little at a passing character through his mind and he nodded slowly, ". . .yeah, I do. And then there's also my buddies here on guard duty too, and they encourage me a lot. They're the ones who talked me into becoming a guard for the castle. . .and they were there for me through everything too!" He then stood straight, a broad smile crossing his face, "Hey, now I don't feel like a scaredy-cat anymore! Thanks, Mr. Mario!"  
  
Yugi nodded with a smile of his own, trying to suppress screaming out that his name was 'Yugi', "Your welcome. Is there anything else you need?"  
  
The mushroom character blinked again and then thought, trying to think back, "What was it. . .oh yeah!" Then he looks up at the teen, "I was to come here and look for you and to tell you that you are to meet with the princess as soon as possible, and only you."  
  
Yugi blinked then nodded slowly, the questions from ever since he came here began popping back into his mind, "Okay. . .where is she?"  
  
Toad turned and pointed to the large staircase, "There's about two of these large ones you need to get to. . ." Then points to the door, "And 3 of these doors. The princess needed a break from talking with so many of the guests so she's waiting where it's quiet."  
  
"Alright. Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you for helping me." And with that, the trainee guard went off back to his place with now confidence in his stride for he no longer shook with uneasiness.  
  
Yugi smiled a little with a chuckle before he stood and then looked around carefully for any sign of a recognizable green hat before he sighed, finding none, '. . .sorry, Luigi. . .' Then he went off himself, steering himself where the guard told him to go.  
  
~*~  
  
The last thick wooded door opened slowly with a loud creak, revealing a slightly wheezing and winded young Yugi Mouto, '. . .this is why I hate stairs. . .!'  
  
He rested for a bit, catching his breath before he stood straight and walked more through the door before he stood still, frozen and his eyes wide with his mouth hanging open. Even the sound of the door slamming a little behind him didn't make him blink.  
  
It was a rather large and long hallway with the same wide royal red carpet on the checkered floor. There were sweet smelling plants lining up against the wall where there were windows almost reaching up to the ceiling and just a door wider than the royal entry doors, and it revealed the vast landscape. Outside were the rise and fall of small mountains and forests before the seemingly endless horizon. The sun was still at its afternoon phase, letting its warm rays pass through the glass in the hallway and lighting the floor, creating a gentle serene atmosphere with the stillness of the room.  
  
But that's not what made him go still. There not far off was a figure clothed in an elegantly long and fitting light pink dress that outlined a form that only a dancer could have, but what caught him off guard the most was the familiar shoulder length brown hair.  
  
The person turned slowly and the blinking blue eyes are what gave it away, "Who is it?"  
  
Yugi shook his head and blinked many times with his mouth still gaping open, ". . .T-Téa!?!?"  
  
"Huh? Yugi!!" Téa Gardner cried as she ran to him, but picked up her dress a bit so she wouldn't trip and came in front of him, placing her long white gloved hands on his shoulders, her eyes shimmering with both shock and relief as she trembled a bit, "I can't believe it! Is it really you!?" She then couldn't help it anymore and hugged him, her arms wrapping around him as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Oh, gosh, Yugi! You don't know how glad I am to see you!"  
  
Yugi blinked then blushed hotly before he tried shaking it off and let his own arms hug her back briefly before he pulled away, much as he felt that he didn't want to but smiled a little, also relieved, "I'm happy to see you too, Téa. But what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember much after we got into Kaiba Land. . .all I saw was darkness, and before long, I woke up and found myself here. And then all these strange looking people who kept calling me Princess Peach! Just who is this princess anyway? And I certainly don't fit the description!"  
  
". . .well, from what I know, Princess Peach was the ruler of this land called the Mushroom Kingdom." Yugi answered.  
  
Téa raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped, "Sounds like something my grandmother would make for dinner." Then she shook her head and a serious look came over her face that mingled with worry, ". . .but, where are the others? Didn't you see anyone else? Joey, Mai, Tristen, and Ryou?"  
  
The boy shook his head solemnly and looked down a bit, "No, no one."  
  
"Oh. . ." She looked down as well, hope starting to leave her before she caught site of the separated piece of the puzzle around Yugi's neck and she stared, ". . .that's. . .that's NOT what I think it is, is it?"  
  
When there was no answer, Téa looked up at him, and she finally saw the devastation the missing whole puzzle along with a missing half of himself, setting deep within his innocent purple eyes and she felt herself feel what Yugi was going through and her voice became soft, "Oh, Yugi. . ."  
  
Yugi flinched a bit, starting to feel the tears burn and bite at the corner of his eyes and he bit down on the inside of his lip. He was separated from Yami before and he never liked the feeling of the cold emptiness moving around inside him and he never ever wished for this to happen again. . .but it did, and that dealt a hard blow to his heart. At that, he shut his eyes tight to keep the tears from coming, but the trembling couldn't be helped.  
  
What she saw landed a pain in Téa as well to see him in so much despair. She hated to see anyone, especially her friends, go through a hard time in their life, but there was a special place for the young Yugi boy, yet she couldn't tell what. Even though it was on her mind, she shook it off. No. This wasn't the time to be thinking.  
  
Téa was about to draw Yugi into another hug when there was suddenly the sound of soft rumbling before it eventually got louder and louder and then the whole castle began to shake violently, startling the two as well as all the guests within the walls.  
  
"Wh-wh-what's going on!?" Téa cried, trying to stand before she fell back hard, the crown that was on her head that came with her attire dropped and began to roll away as the tremors got worse, "Ow!"  
  
Yugi snapped his head up and came over to her quickly, looking her over as he tried to speak over the unbearable noise, "Téa, are you okay?"  
  
"I think so! But what's with all the shaking!?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think it's best if we just stay down and not try to walk during an earthquake!"  
  
"Well, this feels stronger than an earthquake!!" Téa cried as she covered her ears with Yugi following her example. It sounded more like a civil war indeed than a normal earthquake.  
  
After a while, the tremors slowly ceased and then disappeared, just as quickly as it had started up. Only then did Yugi stand and helped Téa to her feet, but supported her for a little while because she was still a little shaky from the ordeal. He looked up at her with deep concern as he held onto her hand for a bit, "Are you okay now, Téa?"  
  
Téa put her free hand to her head, trying to wait for the headache to lessen up, "Ugh. . .I think so. . ." Then she shook her head and smiled down at him, "Thank you for helping me, Yugi."  
  
The boy blushed again and looked away shyly, "Y-Your welcome."  
  
She smiled a little more with a giggle before she blinked, her eyes on the floor, "Hey, wait a second. . .why is the room seem so dark all of a sudden?" Then she looked out the window and gasped, "What the-!? Why is it nighttime!?"  
  
Before Téa could say anymore, Yugi saw something coming towards them and grabbed her, pulling her towards the ground with him as the tall glass window that they stood by suddenly shattered into countless small and piece shards and pieces alike flying everywhere. Then in dashed two figures, one rather over-sized turtle or dragon with the colors of red brown for hair, green for his large shell with sharp and long yellow spikes protruding from it as his horns were noticeable too. Two heavy black wristbands are located where his razor-like clawed hands were as his skin was a dull golden yellow as he snorted through his big round and stout nose.  
  
The second character was smaller, if not very much older. It looked like a turtle dressed in purple with matching purple-rimmed glasses along with a purple hat. It also had a little bit of long white hair as well to complete the old look, but what was odd is that it was riding on a broom stick, or maybe even a mop that also had purple on it, only lighter.  
  
Téa blinked and stood as she dusted the bits of glass from her hair and body, careful not to cut herself.  
  
"Gwaa ha ha ha ha! Long time no see, Princess Peach!" The great big dragon said with a hardy laugh.  
  
Startled, she jumped a bit before rubbing her ears from the boom of his voice and she sweat dropped, "Who the heck is THIS creep. Looks fat enough to be the one responsible for the earthquake."  
  
"Gwa ha ha ha! Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now. Weren't expecting that, huh?" The dragon sneered a toothy sneer at her, "Ha! This castle is under my control no, my dear! Now you will obey ME!"  
  
Téa gave him a funny look, sweat dropping more, and then began to get mad, ". . .I don't obey NO one, y'hear, you big lug!? I don't even know who you are!!"  
  
"My, my, aren't you a bit feisty today, princess. And how you mock me by forgetting that I am the one and only Bowser! You wound me, Princess Peach." The dragon, or, Bowser, said in sarcasm, making the girl twitch twice.  
  
Yugi, after seeing and heard what's going on, he steps out from behind Téa and stands in front of her in protection, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He was not about to loose anyone close to him without a fight. He did that once, not ever again will he do it.  
  
Bowser blinked, "Huh!? What? It's. . .Mario!! What a shock!" Then he smirked, "Ha! Not really. I expected you to turn up, right on cue. You're just annoying as ever. Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time."  
  
Téa blinked at Yugi's back in surprise and the way his body was positioned, "Yugi. . ." Then she finally realized it and she gasped a little, "No, Yugi, don't do this! How are you suppose to fight him when you don't know how!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Téa, but I'm going to have to try." Yugi said in determination, "I stood by once and watched someone else protect you guys, but now it's my turn!"  
  
Bowser let out another laugh and stared them down, "Funny names you two call each other. A game, I suppose. A lame game of confusion." Then he smirked at the short boy mockingly, "Okay, tough guy! Let's go!"  
  
"But. . .Yugi. . ." Téa began to say.  
  
"Don't worry, Téa. I won't let anything happen to you." Yugi gently interrupted as he looked at her over his shoulder with a something strange reflecting in his eyes, "Let me protect you." And with that, he walked forward to meet the towering beast.  
  
The scenery suddenly seem to change and in appeared three bubbles floating just an arm span above Yugi, though there were two that were blank, and one that had an image or a picture in the shape of the brown shoe he was wearing while there was a single word under it that said "jump". Without a thought, he reached up and grasped that bubble, then it disappeared, but then a white glow surrounded his feet and Yugi walked forward. He crouched a bit and then jumped, but he jumped high, higher than Bowser and landed square on his head.  
  
Bowser yelped a bit and rubbed at his head from the pain.  
  
As if he came out of a trance, Yugi blinked a few times in shock and looked at both his hands, "Wow, I actually hurt him?"  
  
"Good ol' Mario. . .always a thorn in my side. But today, your pathetic little attacks won't beat me!" Bowser said as he reached behind him and brought out a short hand-held staff with a gold star atop it and laughed, "Take a look at this! Look what I stole from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod! This fine piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole wide world! And when I use the Star Rod to increase my strength, even you can't beat me, Mario!"  
  
The room suddenly was lighted up as rays of light shot out from the Star Rod before the light went to Bowser and soon made him glow all the colors of the rainbow, a sign that he was powering up and it was being clearly noticed. He laughed and the Star Rod disappeared from his hand as he grinned down at Yugi, "Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like that, Mario!?"  
  
Téa, speechless, she watched as the big dragon walked on casually towards the much smaller and shorter boy, and then she covered her face as Bowser's claws came slashing down on Yugi, knocking him back.  
  
The teen winced, feeling the blow really get to him and he shook his head from the daze. His vision was beginning to blur, and that wasn't good, but he got up anyway as the three bubbles appeared again on his side and he took to the "jump" option again. Yugi jumped at Bowser, but this time it didn't phase him at all, and Yugi stumbled back a bit in disbelief, having a hard time standing, '. . .oh no, I can't do anything!'  
  
"Yugi!" Téa cried out, "Yugi, please stop! Don't do this! It's not worth it if you get hurt!"  
  
"Gwa ha ha ha ha! Is that all you've got? How sad! You'd best take some vitamins 'cause that didn't hurt at all!" Bowser snorted with that same toothy smirk, ". . .but maybe I should spare you the torture since I know you are no match for the new me. It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, Mario. It's time to end this! Here we go! Good night, Mario!"  
  
The large brute inhaled a deep breath, his head raising as he took in air then he looked straight at Yugi and opened his mouth wide, unleashing a torrent of hot blazing and bright fire in the young Mouto's way, completely engulfing the boy After the blaze subsided and extinguished, it left a burnt and unconscious and seriously injured body in it's wake on the ground. He didn't seem to be breathing.  
  
Téa stared in horror for a long while before she trembled and ran over to him, gently trying to make him come to, all the while terror and fear gripping her heart tightly, "Oh no, Yugi, Yugi! Yugi, wake up! Yugi!!"  
  
A loud laugh of triumph came from the pits of Bowser's throat, "Yes! Oh, yeah! I did it! I finally did it! I beat my rival Mario! Yessss!"  
  
Finally, the turtle he came with, spoke up in a cracking cackling voice, "Congratulations on your victory, Your Viciousness! That's why you're the king!"  
  
"Why, thank you, Kammy Koopa." Bowser said before he turned to her with the Star Rod in hand, "As long as I have this Star Rod, everything I wish will come true! No one can stop me now!" He then turned back when the sounds of Téa's desperate attempts reached his ears and he chuckled darkly, raising the stolen rod, "Well, well, well. . .I guess I might as well get rid of Mario. He's no good to anyone now, that's for sure."  
  
Another glow and a single bright yellow lightning bolt shot out of thin air and crashed down on Yugi, hurling his body into the air and out the window. The blue-eyed girl gasped and stood, running to the jagged opening, almost near tears as she watched him helplessly drop into the dark sky below until he could no longer be seen and her heart sank, "No, Yugi!!!!"  
  
Kammy Koopa turned to the end of the hall behind her and called Bowser's guards, which were also turtles, only heavily armored for combat, but the armor also had spikes on they're silver armored shells while their helmet had a single sharp prickle of it's own to prevent being stepped on and turned over on their backs.  
  
The guards came over and surrounded Téa, coming and closing in on her, and with a few difficulties from the struggling girl, they manage to pin her down and tie her up tight in a few ropes so she wouldn't move and hefted her up above there heads and marched.  
  
"Put me down, you freaks!!" Téa protested as she tried to squirm out of her bonds, even though she knew it was no use, but she kept trying.  
  
"Stop wriggling, princess. We're not gonna hurt you." The turtle witch, Kammy Koopa cackled and then made a dry laugh as she watched the girl be carried off.  
  
"Just you watch, you jerks! When Yugi finds my friends, they're going to kick all yours butts!!" Téa yelled back.  
  
She then quieted as they began walking through a door, and moved this way and that so she could look one more time at the window where she saw Yugi plummet out of and she bit her lip, '. . .Yugi. . .' Then the door heavily closed behind them with a loud slam. Then there was only silence.  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Oh my GOSH was this thing LONG!!! Never ONCE did I write in ANY of my stories 10 pages! (okay, technically it's a little on the 11th page but I'm leaving out this long A/N, so it doesn't count) And in two days! I must be crazy, because now I have to do a crap loada homework. I was sick since Feb. 18 up till now because of a bad stomach flu virus and stayed home from school, but during those times I was busy planning this story. I had a slight inspiration when Paper Mario first came out, but I wasn't sure if it wasn't going to work. After a time I forgot about it, but then I picked up playing the game again and finished it how many times, and then I thought, hey, why not do it already? At least give it a shot and see what'll happen, so here I am. I'm guessing each of the upcoming chapters will be long so it will need a lot of time and dedication. Geeze, who knew making a chapter let alone a story would be so hard, ne?  
  
Well, this chapter I would say had a lot more feelings than humor, and was more on the darker side of me, but I promise this depression cloud won't last too long. There's bound to be at least some humor to make you guys even smile, fake if anything. There was also some action in here, and I'm glad I got some of it down. I cut some of the things I planned out because I didn't want you to sit too long on your butts so it'll fall asleep and you'd get bored with my story. Not like it already is, right?  
  
And, ooooo! I think you all hate me too for what I did to the Millennium Puzzle and poor Yami! Heh, sorry. Musta been a short span of insanity, or I'm just giving you guys something to hold against me with all the rest of your grudges. Where are all the pieces your wondering? Hmm. . .well, let's see. . .you'll just going to have to work with me because I'm just making this up as I go along.  
  
Also, I used mostly what the characters said in the battle part of the chapter, so I hope no one sues me for it since I have no brain and it can't function properly on it's on unless it has something to work by. Just something so none of you guys can kill me, yet! I have chapters to do and schoolwork and graduation and maybe college to do, you know! Or is that just a poor excuse? And as for where all the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Co. went, you'll just have to wait and see too. So, yeah. ^-^*  
  
Oi. . .it's 11:56 p.m. my time. I better get going on my Science homework since I have odd periods at school tomorrow, then maybe I'll start a little on my algebra. Yay. Well, leave a review please, and I hope I didn't put you all to sleep! Thanks a bunch! Bye!  
  
P.S: FLAME ON! Get your flames and flame the author for her lame story! Get your red hot flames!! And I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, if that's what you guys want. 


	4. A Plea from the Stars part I

Paper Mario  
  
By: Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu  
  
Disclaimer: yikes. . .this isn't going as how I planned. I was suppose to update a long time ago, about a week or so...ouch. . .and planning this out in a rough draft is helping a little but how to actually do the in betweens are a bit of a brutal back aching work. My computer is on the ground so I have to hunch over or work lying down. Oh well. I have my music to keep me going. By the way, hopefully this part won't go so down hill like the last one. It's also summer break so MAYBE I can REALLY get some work done. Aaaaaaaaand I'll shut up now.  
  
Chapter 2: Gaming Prologue: A Plea from the Stars part I  
  
Started: March 8, 2004  
  
Finished: June 14, 2004  
  
The light shined in through the multicolored leaves of the forest, creating a pleasant atmosphere to whoever would walk into the small clearing. It was already being occupied by someone however, but this person was laying on the ground, not moving at all. A tired and injured Yugi Mouto was lost into a blissful unconscious state.  
  
A passing breeze rustled the leaves as there was the sound of a faint ring of a bell and then in faded suddenly a yellow star, before several others of a different color floated in as well, only they were like tinted glass. A yellow star with a pink bow and a blue one with a mustache and glasses floated down to either side of Yugi, looking him over carefully.  
  
"Oh, thank heavens! He's been gravely injured, but I think he'll recover." The star with the pink bow sighed with relief.  
  
"But Bowser has the Star Rod! Now he's mightier than Mario! It's hopeless! All is lost!" The blue star cried, going back to his palce as did the other star.  
  
"Everybody just calm down. As long as we keep it together, there's always hope." Another yellow star said, only this one looks like the eldest of the seven stars that appeared, his white mustache moving as he spoke, "Now. . .our fates are in Mario's hands. We must try to revive him. Gather round, everyone. Send Mario your power!"  
  
At that, all the stars nodded in agreement and circled above the unconscious boy, closing their eyes and then concentrating for a few moments. Then there was a light surrounding Yugi's body, the light of the stars own energy that they contributed to help with his bad condition, restoring what they could. The light soon faded and the stars opened they're beady eyes again.  
  
"Phew. . .that's it. That's all we can do right now. Mario. . .please get up. . .please. . ." Pleaded the elder star softly, then the seven stars disappeared from site.  
  
The breeze lightly picked up again to replace the silence, playing a little with Yugi's hair, whom has yet to wake up. But not to few of the moments later did there come a rustling in the bushes nearby before out popped a small creature that was shaped like a mushroom, but it was brown at the head and tanned colored at the bottom aside from it's brown shoes. There was also pink bow was tied on top of the head, signaling it was a girl. It then looked around, "It really sounded like something fell somewhere around here. . ."  
  
It ventured further into the clearing then it blinked, noticing Yugi, "Oh. . .who could that be?" Then it moved closer to get a better look, studying the appearance, "This red shirt, this hat. . .you know, this really looks like the one and only Mario!" Then she thought, "It couldn't be. . .could it? The real Mario?" She thought some more, wondering and considering her options before she nudged Yugi a bit, "Hey! Hey! Wake up! C'mon!!! Up and at 'em!!"  
  
But when there came no reply, a worried and concerned look then passed over her rather strange features as it dawned on her, "Oh no. He won't wake up!!!"  
  
She began to panic a little and ran around in circles a few times around the boy's form, "Oh, oh, what am I gonna do!?"  
  
She took one last look at Yugi before dashing off, "Dad! Goom-pa!! Goom-ba- rio!!!"  
  
It was dark all around and very quiet in the room as Yugi was tucked into a bed under the covers, still unconscious.  
  
There came a sound of a tinkle and the elder star from before appeared again, but this time a little more faintly, "Mario. . .can you hear me, Mario. . .? I'm Eldstar, a Star Spirit. . .I have something very important to tell you. . . it concerns the princess. . .and all of the Mushroom Kingdom. . ."  
  
Then Eldstar sighed softly but it was clear that he was exhausted, ". . .but sadly, I haven't the strength to talk to you here. . .Mario. . .I need to have you come to Shooting Star Summit. Please. . .Mario. . .we Star Spirits will be waiting for you at the summit. . ."  
  
And with that and the same sound of the tinkle, Eldstar was gone in a puff of star dust.  
  
Soon it became midday and finally the innocent purple of Yugi's eyes could be seen as they opened. He blinked sleepily and sat up, yawning hugely behind a hand and stretched before yawning again. Then the boy rubbed the back of his head, "What a weird dream. . .getting pulled out of school by Kaiba, then going to Kaiba land and then getting stuck in a game. . .maybe I should leave the sweets alone for a while. . ."  
  
Then he blinked, noticing the covers on the bed he was under had not only blue, but it was in the shape of two triangles along with yellow ones on it, and in the middle was a picture of a red and white mushroom head with beady black eyes. . .  
  
Yugi looked slowly up at the wooden wall around him. Instantly, he caught site of a poster nailed up high with the same mushroom head. Then he sweat dropped, ". . .oh no. . .don't tell me. . ."  
  
"Oh. . .Mario!" A voice called as the sound of the door closed, making Yugi jump.  
  
The boy bunched his fist, trying to control his temper and his sanity from screaming out about people calling him by that name. He then turned to face once of the many same looking Toads of Toad Town, forcing a small but a tad frustrated smile.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you awake!" The Toad said as he came over and jumped down in front of Yugi, "You haven't opened your eyes for days and days! Everyone's been worried sick!"  
  
Yugi blinked, "Days? I've been asleep for days?!"  
  
When Toad nodded, Yugi shook his head in disbelief, but then he looked around the room and caught site of the window, looking outside, "Where am I?"  
  
"This place? This is Goomba Village. It's a tiny village that's just west of Toad Town. The only residents are me and a single family of Goombas." Toad replied.  
  
The young Mouto sweat dropped and turned back to look at the short red and white character, "Uh. . .what are Goombas?"  
  
"The Goombas in the family are just the nicest folks you'll ever meet. They're the ones who found you unconscious in the forest and carried you here to get better."  
  
"O-okay. . ." Then something clicked in Yugi's mind and he thought for a bit, ". . .when you came in, did you see a star? He had a mustache on his face."  
  
Toad blinked, "Huh. . .? A star with a mustache?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yeah, and he told me to go to a place called Shooting Star Summit."  
  
"So. . .your saying a star told you to go to Shooting Star Summit?" Toad asked in question, tilting his head and gave the boy a slight weird look, but when Yugi nodded, the character from the game thought for moment before shaking his head, "Umm. . .no, I saw nothing like that. . .and I sure didn't see anyone come in or out of this house. . ." He then fell silent for a while before speaking ". . .I wonder, Mario. . .maybe you just a dream?"  
  
Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "If it was a dream. . .I think I might be going crazy. . ."  
  
"Although maybe not. . .it could have been some sort of message from a Star Spirit."  
  
The teen smiled nervously, '. . .where do they come up with these things. . .?'  
  
Toad continued, seeming to be on to something, "They live in Star Haven. Shooting Star Summit is the nearest place to Star Haven, so that would make sense. . ."  
  
"Where is this. . .umm. . .Star Haven?" Yugi asked.  
  
Toad shrugged, "Who knows? In any case, I'm glad to see you've recovered. I know the Goombas would be happy if you paid them a visit."  
  
'. . .hmm. . .maybe these. . .Goombas will have some information on where my friends are. . .' Then Yugi nodded, "Umm. . .okay. It's only polite." He smiled a little and nodded to Toad before walking past the mushroom individual and up the steps before opening the wooden door and went outside.  
  
Yugi winced a bit at the sudden brightness from the sun, but then that soon past and he looked around. It was indeed a small village. There were only two houses, one he was standing next to and the other just a little bigger built on the side of this resting house. A light brush of green forest lay out around this clearing with a few bushes. There was a white gate surrounding the property that was slightly taller than him, but it held up a line that had a few articles of clothes handing on them.  
  
As soon as he stepped down, a small and shorter character walked up to him. It had no arms, but it took on a more brown mushroom shape with brown feet or shoes. Yugi blinked, noticing it looked more like a mom judging from the lipstick and pink spotted bandana and the features looking a little mature.  
  
"Oh, land sakes! Mario! So nice to meet you! My!" The creature was bubbling with happiness, "My name is Goomom. I'm so glad you woke up! I can't tell you how worried I was when you were just lying there asleep for so long!"  
  
"Uh heh. . ." Yugi sweat dropped, "Nice to meet you too. . ."  
  
But before he could say any more or ask questions, she scampered off, "Please excuse me! But I got to hang up clothes! Pardon my rudeness, but I'm a mother of two, you know!"  
  
"Don't mind my mom. She's always doing that." A voice said beside him. This character was wearing a pink bow tie on her head this time, so Yugi guessed this was the daughter. It smiled up at him brightly, "I was the one who found you, you know, Mario. Me! Goombaria! I was in the forest and I found you and then I called Daddy and Goompa and Goombario-"  
  
A sudden furious but familiar voice called out from behind Goombaria, "How many times I gotta tell ya?! My name is Joey Wheeler!!!"  
  
Yugi blinked and his eyes grew wide, '. . .Joey!?'  
  
Goombaria turned the same temper and gave the person a look of her own, "Stop whining, GOOMBARIO!!! Dad gave you that name, so stick with it and deal!" Then turns back to Yugi, blocking his view from seeing Joey, "Don't mind him. Anyways, then they came and got you and I'm glad you're better!"  
  
She then giggled a little to herself before running off towards a ball.  
  
"She's such a brat!" The heated sound of Joey's voice said with a little growl.  
  
Yugi turned back to finally look. At first, he saw nothing and he looked around, "I thought I heard him close by. . .Joey, where are you!"  
  
"Umm. . .down here, Yug."  
  
The young boy blinked, "Huh?" He then looked down and stared, "J-Joey. . ."  
  
Indeed it was the teen, Joey Wheeler, only he was short and smaller now, shorter than even Yugi. Everything looked normal right down to his blonde hair, all except a costume that looked like the Goombas, only with a blue hat, and an expression that clearly said that Joey wasn't a happy camper, "I know. . .I look stupid."  
  
There was silence from the other male before he bursted out in laughter, holding his stomach.  
  
Joey made a face, "Hey, what da heck is so funny?"  
  
Yugi tried to stifled his laughs behind a hand but then just lets it go, "I'm finally taller than you!!"  
  
"Aw, geeze, Yug! Tanks fo rubbin dat in, why don'cha!!" Then Joey caught site fully on what his friend was wearing, only of course the hat trademark of Mario was missing but he smirked, ". . .whoa. The hell've you been? Plumba's School?"  
  
Now it was Yugi's turn to fume, "Joey!!!"  
  
"Sheesh! Alright, alright!" Then the brown-eyed Wheeler smiled, "Dough I'm glad t'see dat your okay, Yug. You've been knocked out fo' quite some time. Almost had me worried t'death!"  
  
"Sorry, Joey." Yugi smiled sheepishly, then sweat drops, "It's good to hear at least ONE person to call me by my real name!"  
  
Joey grinned then sat down on the grass with a flop, "So, what's been goin' on wit' you on your side of this freaky dream?"  
  
"I wish it was a dream, Joey. But this is pretty much as real as it gets." Yugi sighed as he sat down beside his friend, idly fiddling his single piece of the broken Millennium Puzzle with his fingers.  
  
At that, Joey blinked then he sat up straight with a bolt, "What the-?! What da hell happened t'your puzzle!?!?"  
  
"Long story. . ." Yugi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't even know where to start. . .but maybe I should tell you what I know. . ." Then he began to go over with Joey from what he could remember when they were pulled out of school to waking up and meeting the green Mario brother, Luigi before discovering what happened to his Millennium Puzzle and how Yugi couldn't feel his other half, Yami, there anymore. He also mentioned that they were in a place called the Mushroom Kingdom and that it was ruled over by someone named Princess Peach, who Yugi came to find out that it was Téa Gardner who was placed in that position in the world. He said too that now she was held captive up high in the sky with the video gamed brute called Bowser along with his lackeys,  
  
". . .but what happened after I fought him I can't remember, so I think I blanked out. . ." Then he blinked when he caught Joey staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, "What?"  
  
"Y-Yugi. . .you. . .you actually FOUGHT someone?!" Joey exclaimed, but then he laughed, "I can't believe it! You, of all people, doin' the fighting this time!! Wow, I never woulda guessed!"  
  
Yugi blushed sheepishly at that, "Aw, come on, Joey. . .actually, I didn't know what I was thinking. I've never been familiar with this place for that long, but deep inside, I felt like I knew what to do. . ." He then scratched his head, "I can't really explain it. . ."  
  
"Hey, good enough fo' me. I'm proud of ya, Yug!! I'm finally makin' an impression on you!"  
  
"Now that would be a nightmare. . ." But before Joey could say anything, Yugi turned serious when he remembered something, "But as far as I know, we can't just stay here. We've got to look for the others and find a way to save Téa."  
  
"Couldn't we just leave her dare?" Joey asked.  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"Yeesh! I'm kiddin, I'm kiddin'!"  
  
Yugi gave him a slight look before sitting back and thinking again, ". . .I have no clue where to begin to look for them, but I think I have something to go by. . ."  
  
"Eh? What are you talkin' about?" Joey inquired.  
  
"Well, this might sound strange, but. . ." Yugi began, "While I was sleeping, I had this dream about a talking star with a mustache. . ."  
  
Joey sweat dropped, "A talking star. . .with a mustache. . .Yug, are you sure you don't need more sleep?"  
  
His young purple eyed friend paid him no mind for that comment and continued, "He said that he was a Star Spirit a d his name was Eldstar. He told me that he had some information about what's going on but I have to meet him some place called Shooting Star Summit."  
  
"Shooting Star Summit, huh? I tink Goomdad over dea will probably know what your talkin' about." Joey indicated with his head over to the same small Goomba character not too far off, pacing in front of a white fence just a few or more inches taller than Yugi. Then the blonde Wheeler stood up, "Come on, Yug. Let's go see what he can tell us then we can leave t'find everyone."  
  
Yugi blinked then got to his feet as well, hope returning to his eyes, "Okay!"  
  
The sun still shown brightly over head, warming the surrounding nature, even though it was more like flat card board, but it still created a nice scenery, and Yugi took note of this as he walked with friend over to the hedge of wood and too the character, Goomdad.  
  
"Yo, pops!" Joey called to him.  
  
Goomdad had a brown mustache as he looked mature, but with the lines of age clearly showing on his features and brown shoes on like the rest of the Goombas, and he blinked when he turned around to face them. He was about to say something to Joey before he caught site of Yugi, "Howdy, Mario! Feeling better? And feel free to rest in our house."  
  
Yugi blinked then nodded slowly, "Th-thank you. . .but is it alright if we can go out now?"  
  
Goomdad blinked, "You have to go right now?"  
  
"Yes. . ." The boy said sheepishly with another nod, "I'm very sorry, but I have to go some place called Shooting Star Summit."  
  
". . .oh, Shooting Star Summit." Goomdad said knowingly while nodding, "Something important no doubt. Well, I believe that the summit is near Toad Town. But you'll have to wait for a bit. I have to fix this gate before you can head out to the east."  
  
"Why?" Joey asked as he watched Goomdad turn back to the gate.  
  
"That earthquake the other day really did a job on it. Did you feel that quake? Shoot! I thought the sky was falling!" Then he turned back to face the two boys, "Don't worry. I'll have this gate fixed in a jiffy." And with that, he went back to the gate and got back to work.  
  
Joey then led Yugi away, walking beside him, "So, I guess no go fo' now. . ."  
  
Yugi nodded solemnly, "Yeah. . .say, Joey, what are you suppose to be anyway? With that costume and all. . .can't you take it off?"  
  
"I wish!" The blonde teen fumed as he sat down with a flop under the cool shade of the tree, "When I woke up, I was already like dis. I tried how many times already and this stupid suit won't come off! So ever since as far as I could rememba in this world was that I'm in place of this pipsqueak named Goombario. He's suppose t'know all this info. On places, people, everyting. That's definitely not me at all!" Then Joey began fidgeting, "And wha's wit' dis get up!? I'm gonna kill howeva stuck me in this suit!! I look like some idiot right out from a kiddies book!"  
  
Yugi sweat dropped, "Calm down, Joey! Don't get so worked up! Besides, I think you're smart enough."  
  
Joey blinked and stopped from biting the sides of the hole that was for his face so he could see, "Eh? You really tink so, Yugi?"  
  
"Of course." Yugi nodded, smiling sheepishly, "If Tristen can get a 76 on his 200 point math test, then so can you."  
  
"Oh, gee, tanks. . ." But then Joey couldn't help but smile before that smile turned into a laugh.  
  
Yugi blinked, "Wh-what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing t'worry about, Yug." Joey offered him a friendly grin, "You're a real good person. I'm glad to have ya as my friend."  
  
'. . .Joey. . .' Then it was Yugi's turn to smile, "Thanks."  
  
But then he sweat drops when Joey suddenly began to chew on his costume suit of Goombario again with vicious bites and hard tugs. Joey then looked over at Yugi, a bunch of the brown material in his teeth, "Huh? Said somethin'?"  
  
"Umm. . .no, nevermind. . ."  
  
"Mario!" Goombaria called out to them, turning the boys attention towards the gate where she stood beside her father, but the name of Mario made Yugi cringe, "The gate's fixed now!"  
  
Joey startled his younger friend when he suddenly stood up with bolt, "Let's go, Yug! The sooner we get going, the sooner we find our friend's and rescue Princess Téa!" Then he walked, or more like wobbled over towards the gate.  
  
"Uh, Joey! Wait for me!" Yugi cried after him before hurrying along.  
  
When the two of them arrived, Goomdad had just about stepped back and gave a tired sigh, "Hoo! What a job!" Then he turned to the three of the assembled kids, "Sorry to have kept you waiting. The gate is finally fixed though." He turned back to the repaired white gate, "If you take this road straight ahead, you'll eventually reach Toad Town, the home of Princess Peach's Castle. I believe Shooting Star Summit is just beyond there." Goomdad turned back to Yugi and smiled sheepishly, "Too bad you can't stay. . .I feel like I just met you! But. . .duty calls, I know. Come back and visit if you can."  
  
Goombaria jumped up and down with a smile of agreement and encouragement, "Best of luck, Mario!"  
  
"Uh heh. . .thanks." Yugi forcefully smiled at the name and was about to say something when he stopped and looked up, his brows furrowing in question as his sense of hearing strained to listen to a noise, "What's that sound. . .?"  
  
"Sound? What sound?" Joey raised a brow, but then went silent as well when he also began to hear it, ". . .what is that. . ."  
  
"Look! Up there!!" Goomdad indicated above in the sky with several jumps, "Something's coming!"  
  
All of them looked up quickly as a figure came down weaving from the sky, circling around and around as it descended slowly before it came to a stop, floating just out of reach even if you stood on the gate. The new comer was more like a tan colored turtle with teeth. It also had white hair reaching to the chin, and was dressed in a dark purple hat and robe with matching purple glasses, but the most noticeable thing was that it was riding a broom with purple and light purple bristles on the end.  
  
It then cackled dryly, "Bleah heh heh heh. . .ah, my instincts were right. . ." She sneered toothily, "Mario, I can't believe you're on your feet after taking such a beating from King Bowser. You're a hardy one, all right. I was smart to come here and check on you."  
  
Yugi sweat dropped as he recognized who it was, '. . .its that hag from before. . .up at the castle. . .'  
  
"Whuh. . .what? What's that, Daddy!? What's that weird flying thing?" Goombaria cried, beginning to step behind her father for protection.  
  
The flying individual twitched a bit, "Weird? You rude little. . ." Then she cleared her throat and straightened, lifting her head up high, "I am a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa!"  
  
Joey sweat dropped, "Beautiful? Your uglier dan da creases of a pig's ass!!"  
  
Kammy Koopa growled and shook with fury, "Why you. . .!!" Then turns her head away with her pointed nose up to the sky, "Hmmmph!! I wish I had time to teach you brats a lesson, but no!!" Then she turned her attention on Yugi, "Mario! Hear this! It is useless for you to try to save Princess Peach. Ridiculous! Laughable! As you have seen, King Bowser is more powerful than even you can deal with this time." Kammy suddenly took out a wand of gold with a red jewel set on top and raised it high over her head, "Here's a gift from him!"  
  
The wand began to resonate with light before something black and taking a shape of a small square started to form out of thin air. Kammy Koopa mumbled a spell under her breath and the object began to get bigger and bigger, allowing the color of brown and tan to be seen as the object became a box with the same beady black eyes like most of the characters so far in the Mushroom Kingdom. The witch then lifted her wand up again before bringing it down, making the now huge box come down with a loud thud right in front of the three, shaking the ground while instantly flattening the gate's door and now blocking the path towards Toad Town.  
  
"What the-?!" Joey cried as he tried to stand from being shaken to a seating on the ground.  
  
"Nyeah heh heh heh! Mario! You will kneel and weep when you see the wonderful changes King Bowser's made! Your world is ours now!" And with that said in a triumphant shout, Kammy Koopa kicked her broom and flew away in creaky cackles.  
  
There was silence, a heavy silence before Goomdad spoke, but his tone was none too happy as his mouth was set in a peeved, firm and thin line, "Mmmmph. . .I just fixed this gate. . .nobody say "gate" to me." Then he growled, "Kammy Koopa, that fiend! Did you hear what she said about the princess? It didn't sound too good. I hope nothing happened to her. . ."  
  
Yugi hesitated, not sure whether to tell him or not but he took a breath and spoke slowly, "I'm afraid to say, but Bowser kidnapped Té-"Then he blinked and fumbled over his words quickly, "I-I mean, Princess Peach. . ."  
  
Joey blew out a breath, relieved, '. . .phew. . .that was close. . .'  
  
Goomdad blinked, "Wha. . .wha. . .what!? He kidnapped her again?! Oh, Unbelievable! And now you have to go to Shooting Star Summit to help save her, right?" When Yugi nodded, Goomdad began to think, "Hmm. . .this could be a problem. . ."  
  
Goombaria then gave a short jump on her small legs, "Dad, we've just gotta do something, right? Mario's gotta save the princess! Nobody else can do it!"  
  
"Hmm. . . "Her father nodded then looked up with a smile, his eyes bright, "Oh, here's an idea! Maybe we can break this block with Goompa's big Hammer! I think he's using it now to fix the veranda. Go ask him for it, will you?"  
  
"I'll go with him!" Joey said with a grin.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! You're going to help mom with the clothes!" Goombaria told him forcefully, beginning to get back her spirit and now acting more like a regular sibling.  
  
"But-!!"  
  
"No "but"s!" She said as she began to push him away with her head.  
  
"Hey, quit it!" Joey started but then looked over helplessly at his friend, "Yug, help me!  
  
Yugi sweat drops and chuckles nervously as he waved to him, "Sorry, J- er, I mean, Goombario, but you gotta help your mom out! Don't worry, I'll come back for you!"  
  
"Aw, geeze, Yug!"  
  
When Goombaria had taken her supposed brother out of ear shot, Yugi turned back to Goomdad and pointed to the two story house next to the Toad's resting house, "Is Mr. Goompa in that second house?"  
  
"Yup." Goomdad nodded, "Yup. I'll do what I can here."  
  
"Thank you." Yugi said gratefully, beginning to get use to this world called the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
He then turned and made his way towards the house of wood, wondering why there's only one window that was built into it, but then forgot all about it when he knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Was the voice of an elderly woman, and when the door opened, it revealed indeed an old Goomba character, but this one showed more age with her white hair pinned up in a bun and glasses gleaming dully. She smiled up a little tiredly at Yugi, "Oh, hello, there, Mario. My, aren't you tall."  
  
Yugi blinked down at her but couldn't help but smile at her, something about her reminded him about his grandfather back at home, but then he asked politely, "Is Mr. Goompa here?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, Goompa, my husband. Yes." The old Goomba female stepped aside slowly to let Yugi in then closed the door and just as slowly walked into the one room of the first floor of the house, "My name is Gooma. I'm glad to see your up and about like so many of the youngins. . ."  
  
The first floor was more like a cozy cottage. There was a green carpet in the middle of the rich wooden floor with a few comfortable sofa chairs and a table resting on it. In the corner of the room was a small stove with a shaft pipe winding up through the ceiling to let out the smoke while on the other side of the room were stairs leading to the upstairs. There was a bookcase against the far wall and another door next to it.  
  
"Goompa is out that back door there workin' on our veranda that came with this house. Do tell him to come inside and have some rest, would you, Mario?"  
  
Yugi looked down at her and nodded with a smile, "Sure."  
  
But when he walked forward and had his hand on the doorknob, Gooma called out to him again, "I heard quite a rukus out there where Goompa is. I hope he's alright. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Gooma. I'll check it out." He still kept that gentle smile on his face as he opened the door and stepped out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Yugi was met by a cool breeze that weaved through his hair. It was about the early afternoon now but the sun still was bright as ever with lazy clouds occasionally passing overhead while there was a few chirps of birds with some flying by up in the air. All was serene and calm, except something was missing. . .then it suddenly hit Yugi and he looked down.  
  
There was nothing under his feet but air and a long, long, long way down.  
  
"Uh oh. . ." In a heart beat and no voice, Yugi plunged downward like all things with gravity before his vision blurred and became dark. . .  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
O-okay. . .I'd say this was a stupid chapter. I didn't get much of anywhere!! I wanted to get to this certain part from the game, but I didn't want this chapter too long so you'd get bored (not like you aren't already. . .) and I REALLY NEEDED to update badly! It took me forever just to get this out!! Ugh. . .being in high school as a Frosh (slang for "freshmen" on my side of the world) doesn't give me much room to do anything I like, with 8 classes to worry about and all. . .yeesh.  
  
But hey! Joey Wheeler has come into the play as Goombario!! He's finally back with his old buddy, Yugi! Who will they find next, I wonder? (Stupid question. . .) What's going to happen to Yugi? (Stupid. . .) What's so important about this Hammer? WHY am I even asking these questions!? (Sorry. . .I'm kinda wired from having too much cups of coffee yesterday. Like I need to be any shorter. . .)  
  
It's about 2:20 a.m. right now, my time, and I just got caught by my parents. Even though it's summer break, I still get busted for staying up late. I guess I should end it here then. Anyways, I restarted on my notes for making this story happen, so it'll be probably another week or so before the next chapter gets out. Until then, see ya! Please review and FLAME ME FOR MY STUPIDITY!! Okay. . .calm, calm. . .I'm calm. . .takes a deep breath then waves ja!  
  
Wack on. . .Flame on. . . 


End file.
